Because I Love You
by 2OwlsATweeting
Summary: "No one decides my fate but me!" She defied her father, she left her people and her home... All because she loved him. Ten companions leave Rivendell on the quest to destroy the One Ring. Arwen Undomiel, Evenstar of her people, sees this as a chance to change her fate and takes it... Altering the fate of Middle Earth.
1. Chapter One: Defy

Hi guys, I'm Kathrine and this is my first LotR fanfic! I'm really excited about this fanfic and hope you all enjoy it :) Please let me know what you think about it... This is going to be a trial chapter to see if anyone's interested... But I do plan on continuing :)

**Disclaimer: All these characters belong to J. R. R Tolkien, who is absolutely brilliant! This fanfic will mostly be based on the Fellowship of the Ring, the most notable difference being Arwen will play a much more prominent role in my version :) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1:**

She knew it was wrong. Her father was talking with Glorfindiel, her father's first hand man... Er elf. She should not be eavesdropping, she was raised better then that.

"Four of them my lord..."

"Four," asked her father, Lord Eldrond of Rivendell. "You are quite sure?"

"A Duneadain from the North is accompanying the halflings."

"A Ranger?"

"He goes by Strider, Gandalf sent him to protect the little ones..." She leaned in, closer to the large oak doors, barring her way into the library, where the two elves were conversing.

"They are chased by the nine, my lord. They make for Rivendell, darkness pursuing them. One is severely injured, stabbed by a Morgul blade..."

"Ride out to aid them, Glorfiendel-"

"Wait," cried a woman, hurrying into the library, her lavender dress billowing behind her. "I will ride to them!"

"Undomiel... What is the meaning of this!?"

"I will ride to their aid, I can protect them- "

"Absolutly not," cried her father angrily.

"It's dangerous," added Glorfindiel.

"I will not let-"

" Lady Evenstar-"

"My daughter-"

"Endanger herself-"

"I cannot lose you, Arwen," finished her father, sadly. "I have already lost your nanneth..."

"I can fight," defended Arwen, Evenstar of her people.

"I do not doubt your skills-"

"I play just as large of role in this as you do- If not more! Nobody decides my fate but me."

"No, Arwen. That's final."

"Ada," cried Arwen.

"My lord, my lady," Glorfindiel inclined his head. "I take my leave..." Arwen watched his retreating back, before glaring at her father, turning around and walking briskly back to her chambers.

"I'm sorry Glorfiendel... But I cannot let you leave." The male elf turned to see Arwen Evenstar standing against the barn doors. She was dressed in a dove gray suede tunic. The bodice had a continuous rolled collar which was lined with a lace overlay, the sleeves had a scroll design on them. The lower sleeves were very long and petal like.

The edge of the sleeve was cut at a bit of an angle, the sashes made of silk that was a darker purply gray. The skirts, like petals, overlapped at the sides and in the back, the waist coming to a point. Under the tunic she wore plum colored breeches. She also wore suede boots and gloves.

"Arwen... What in Valinor's name are doing?!"

"I have to go save them," she replied, sauntering torward the elf.

"Why?" The elleth hesitated before answering.

"Because I would do anything for those I love. Even go against the Nazgul." Glorfiendel looked at Arwen, eyes widened in surprise.

"You love-" his exclamation was cut short as Arwen bashed him over the head the butt of her sword. "Sorry Glorfiendel... I had no choice..." She looked at the elf, guilt etched onto her pretty face. She shook her, breaking herself out of her reverie and sheathed her sword. She walked to a stall were a beautiful white and grey dapple stallion stood, waiting. "Hello, Asofaloth," she cooed as she stroked his velvet nose. "Do you know where he is?" The horse bobbed his head, as if nodding yes. "We must ride quickly... The Nazgul are hunting them... Frodo carries a great burden, an aura of darkness and has been badly wounded by the Witch King... We are his only hope, if we do not succeed he will pass into the shadow." Arwen gracefully mounted the stallion, before leaning down and saying to him, "Let's show them the meaning of haste, Asofaloth, time is running out for him and Glorfiendel will soon come to and father will know." He reared before galloping out of the stables and galloping west, torwards Weathertop.

**A/N: SOOOO... What did you think? Love it? Like it? Think it could be better? Criticism is welcomed and appreciated but please, no flames. **


	2. Chapter Two: Courage

**I'm baaacckkk :) Did u miss me? So it's been awhile but here is chap 2 :) I've just been so busy... :( you know that dreaded thing called school that takes up 7-8 hours in your day? It's been controlling my life! And swim team recently started up again... So enough with the excuses... On with the story! Hope you all enjoy! Hopefully this chapie is a little longer :)**

**Disclaimer: All of Middle Earth belongs to J. R. R Tolkien, not me blah blah blah you all know the drill :)**

**~Chapter 2: Courage~**

**~Strength in the face of grief or pain~**

He was searching through the underbrush, looking for the athelas plant when he felt a cold, metal blade against his throat.

"What's this? A Ranger caught off his guard?" Asked a soft, lyrical voice, a voice he knew well, a voice he had been hearing in his dreams these last few months.

"Oh, Valar," he breathed, jumping up and running a calloused hand through her dark tresses. "Arwen..."

"I'm here, melamin," she whispered, clutching at his tunic.

"What are you doing here?" He asked in a strangled voice, worry evident.

"Estel, I thought you were hurt... That I had lost you," she whispered, her voice breaking, her hands running across his face.

"You haven't lost me, Undomiel, I'm right here," he assured her, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Frodo," Arwen spoke suddenly, pulling away and looking into his grey eyes. "Where is Frodo?"

She appeared, as if in a dream, riding a white stallion, a vision in a pale blue dress that flowed with the wind. On her neck glittered a jeweled pendant. She gracefully dismounted and rushed to his side. Speaking in a soft voice, which sounded like music to his ears, she spoke, as if in a dream...

"Frodo, I am Arwen. Telin le thaed." (I've come to help you) Lasto beth nan. Tolo dan na ngalad (Here my voice... Come back to the light)

"Who is she," demanded a young hobbit with curly brown locks.

"She's an elf," whispered a strawberry blonde, rather stout hobbit, staring at her pointed ears.

"He's fading," she whispered urgently to Aragorn. "He's not going to last... We must get him to my father." Aragorn nodded in agreement, picked up the limp hobbit and walked swiftly torwards Arwen's horse. "I've been looking for you for two days," she said to Aragorn, walking beside him.

"Where are you taking him," cried a fourth hobbit. Arwen ignored him and continued.

"There are five wraiths behind you... Where the other four are, I do not know."

"Darthe guin perian. Rych lo ad tolthathon," said Aragorn, setting Frodo gently in the saddle. (Stay with the Hobbits- I'll send for horses)

"Hon mabathon," she argued. "Rochon ellint im." (I'm the faster rider, I'll take him)

"Andelu i ven," whispered Aragorn, gently clasping her hand. The gesture went unnoticed by the hobbits. (The Road is dangerous...) Arwen looked into his startling grey eyes and saw something she had rarely seen, a reflection of fear.

"What are they saying," yelled Pippin, the tallest of the hobbits, completely lost.

"Frodo fir. Ae athradon i hir, tur gwaith beriathia hon," she hesitated, choosing her words carefully, hoping to assure Aragorn. However, he noticed her hesitation and her use of the word 'if.' If... she could cross the river... But could she make it? (If I can cross the river... The power of my people will protect him. I do not fear them...)

"Melathin, I fear for you..."

"Aragorn... You need to let me go, we don't have much time..." He knew that she wasn't just talking about saving Frodo. She was strong, he held no doubts that she could protect herself... But could she protect Frodo too? Against nine wraiths? Even he had his reservations. He was worried about her, and she knew it. She looked into his eyes, pleading with him. He sighed and she knew she had won.

"Bi iest lan. Ride hard, Arwen. Don't look back!" He gently lifted her up into the saddle. She put an arm around Frodo before looking at Aragorn once more. Turning to Asafaloth she murmured,

"Noro lim, Asafaloth, noro lim!" The great, white stallion surged forward, leaving Aragorn and the three hobbits in the clearing. Aragorn watched as she vanished into the night, fear gripping at his insides. The pale moonlight gave the elf an ethereal glow. On the back of that white stallion rode his whole world... His past, his present, his future. If she should fail, His whole world would become morbid and cold. she was his light in the thick darkness that surrounded him, that surrounded the world. He watched until he could see her no more, Sam's indignant voice shattering his reverie. "What are you doing!? Those wraiths are still out there! They'll be killed!" But he did not turn. Sam stormed over to him, shaking his arm and effectively shaking him from his thoughts.

"Sam," began Aragorn calmly. "Do you trust me?"

"Not particularly," mumbled the hobbit, earning a kick in the shins from Pippin.

"Yes. Of course we trust you, Strider," said Merry, shooting a nasty glare at Sam.

"If Gandalf trusts you, that's good enough for us," pipped up Pippin.

"I trust Arwen with my life. Frodo could not be in better hands..."

"Where is she taking him?"

"They will be fine...," Aragorn replied, trying to assure himself and the hobbits. He was still looking where the stallion and his mistress had disappeared. "She will protect him... She will get him across the River. She is our best hope...Now come along, we have a long journey ahead of us... We make for Rivendell."

**Thank you to all my lovely reviewers, followers snd viewers! (i'll be posting a list of you guys hopefully next chap:) So...? What do you think? Like it? Think it could be better? I'm always open to suggestions and reviews make my day :) The quote about Arwen being Aragorn's whole world is from another LotR fanfic: Patiently Waiting by Team McAdams. Please let me know if any characters are OCC or if Arwen is becoming a Mary Sue (that's what I find to be the the most common problem in these types of fanfics) Please leave and a review, but no flames (they will be used to roast marshmallows :)**

**~Kathrine**


	3. Chapter Three: Fear

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters... It might be nice to own Legolas or Aragorn though... :) Sadly no, they belong to J. R. R Tolkien. This chapter is based off Peter Jackson's version of The Fellowship of the Ring. However, I have added a few of my own touches :) I hope you all enjoy!**

_Chapter Three~ Fear_

_Fear~ An unpleasant emotion caused by the belief that someone or something is dangerous, likely to cause pain or a threat_

She nudged Asafaloth into a rapid gallop as they raced across the plains. She had just reached the border of Bruien when she heard the pounding of hoofbeats pursing her. Looking through the trees she could make out a black figure on a black horse and cringed as the wraith let out a piercing shriek. Glancing to her right she saw another wraith approaching. She urged Asafaloth to go faster still, holding Frodo tighter. A tree branch loomed out of no where and cut her cheek, leaving a thin trail of blood, the sound of that of a whip. She winced and leaned forward, as if attempting to shield Frodo. They had reached an open field and though she kept her eyes straight in front of her, her keen eleven scenes informed her the Nazgul were rapidly closing in. She felt Frodo shift in her arms as he let out a moan of agony. The Witch King screamed as he reached forward, groping for the hobbit. Arwen reeled back in disgust as she saw the iron clad hand reach for the halfling.

"Noro lim, Asafloth. Noro lim," Arwen cried desperately, afraid for the first time. She could feel Frodo slipping away as Asafaloth picked up speed, flying through the forest. She rounded a tree, fear gripping her heart. It was not herself she feared for... she feared for Frodo. So much depended on this little hobbit, for he carried the fate of all Middle Earth... she had to get him to safety.

"Hold on, Frodo," she whispered. She veered sharply to the right, the Nazgul in her wake. Her white stallion lunged over a fallen tree, the five black stallions pursing him. Asafaloth seemed to gain strength as they approached the Bruinen River, the river of her people.

He surged into the rapid river without a second thought. The Black Riders and their horses clambered down the gorge and halted, refusing to go into the river. The horses moved about in unease, fearing the water, yet wanting their master's approval. Arwen looked at them a challenge in her blue eyes.

"If you want him," she taunted, "Come and claim him." Asofaloth reared up, pawing the air as she drew her blade, Hadafang. The blade cut through the air, the elvish metal catching the rising sun's rays. Then, something happened... Something she hadn't been expecting.

With new found confidence, the massive horses plunged into the river, their riders drawing their Morgul blades. She struggled to keep calm as they approached. They seemed to be feeding on her fear. Her blood ran cold when she heard the Witch King speak.

"You all shall fail... The might of Sauron is too great... Give up the hobbit, she elf. There is no hope left."

"There is hope still, for those who can see it," she threw back at him, angering him further. He slowly advanced, turning to look at her. She uttered a silent scream at what she saw. Beneath the dark hood of the wraith were two glowing eyes, like liquid gold.

"He has seen your heart, she elf. He knows your secrets, your fears, your hopes and dreams..." His high pitched, gravelly voice echoed through her mind.

"No," she whispered, hoarsely, covering her pointed, delicate ears with her hands, trying to ward his voice away. She made the mistake of looking into his eyes... they were like mirrors, windows to the soul. She saw her home, the golden trees aflame, heard the desprate cries of her people. She saw her father and brothers, chained together with iron shackles, forced to march into Mordor. A single tear began to fall down her pale cheek. Then, she saw him. He was laying on the ground, mangled and broken. Her heart stopped. His handsome face was bruised and bleeding, his shirt torn. A silver knife penetrated his chest, the wound still sticky with his blood. His eyes, his beautiful, grey eyes were closed, his chest still. She began to shake. A sinister, evil laugh resounded throughout her mind.

"This is your future, Arwen Undomiel, daughter of Lord Eldrond. The light of the Evenstar will soon fade, leaving your people in despair. Your hope, your Estel will be crushed at my hand. He will die... Leaving you alone. Your dream shall not come to pass... Ah yes. I know of your dream... The dream that you are so desperate to see become a reality." The image of a great fiery eye burned in her mind and she tore her eyes from the eyes of the Nazgul.

She was so close... So close to Rivendell. All that stood between her and her home were the ring wraiths, mortal men doomed to die. Just like him... No. She could not think like that. She had to trust him, he was her hope, her Estel. She closed her eyes, focusing on the sound of the rushing waters of the Bruien.

"Nîn o Chithaeglir lasto beth daer; rimmo nín Bruinen dan in Ulaer!"

(Waters of the Misty Mountains, hear the word of power, rush, waters of Bruinen (Loudwater), against the Ringwraiths!)

Arwen braced herself as the river began to rise, the black stallions pawing in unease. Around the river bend came the sound of an explosion of water. She looked up and saw that the water had taken the form of raging horses, galloping across the river. The wraiths tried vainly to flee but were swept away by the river's strong current. She had began to relax until Frodo lurched in her arms, drawing in a rattling breath.

"No," she gasped, tears streaming down her face. "Frodo... No! Frodo, don't give in! Not now." The hobbit's startling, blue eyes were glazed over and he made a sound, as if gagging. She gently laid him on the ground, cradling his head. "What grace is given to me, let it pass to him, let him be spared — save him," she whispered, placing a gentle kiss upon his forehead. Frodo shuddered once and then went still, barely breathing.

"Arwen," called a voice, barely heard over the river's water.

"Legolas," she whispered, relief washing over her. "Legolas, I'm here!" The handsome, blonde elf came through the trees, riding a white stallion.

"Arwen," he breathed, in obvious relief to see her alive. "Are you alright? Are you hurt? Oh, Valor they're going to kill you when they find you. If you have one scratch-"

"Legolas," she interrupted. "I'm fine, it's Frodo who's in danger... We must bring him to my father..." Legolas gently lifted the hobbit off Arwen's lap and carried him to his horse, swinging himself into the saddle, behind the unconscious hobbit. He turned around to see Arwen, already upon Asofaloth's back, behind him.

"Let's go home, Legolas."

**A/N: Did you like it? Think it could be better? I always love to hear from my readers (hint, hint) :) This is one of my favorite scenes from the movie and I had a lot of fun writing this :) I would like to thank: I luv milarion, Wee-Vicky, lynnelay, mngirl, brankel 1, Heatblizzard, Feafea and ambertiger22 for all your support, thanks guys :) Anyway I hope you all liked this chapter!**

**~ Katherine **


End file.
